


Changes

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Blood and Flowers - Weiss Kreuz ficlets and drabbles [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre series, Weiss Kreuz Glühen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sena finds and old picture





	Changes

Sena had only found the picture frame because one of the broken pieces of the glass had cut his finger. He winced, but let his hand grasp at the edge of the frame, dragging it out from behind the counter, then sticking his finger inside his mouth, the metallic tang of blood distracting him for a moment.

Still sitting in the floor, Sena reached for the frame again, now carefully moving it to take out the picture. He frowned, taking in the familiar faces of Ken and Aya, but even more on the changes. He searched for a date of the picture but failed. 

“You all seem so young...”

“Sena?”

Startled, he pushed the photo behind him, turning to look towards Aya's serious expression. 

“Yes?”

“Kyou wants to know what's delaying you,” Aya frowned a little. “What's that?”

Sena shook his head, folding the picture and pushing it inside his jeans, picking up the broken glass. “Nothing, sorry, I just cut my finger. I'll be right out!”

Aya looked at him for another moment before he shrugged.


End file.
